Limits (Skylox)
by Moustache-Kun
Summary: Ty flies over to Team Crafted's new house in order to film a group interview. A certain question sparks a bit of uneasiness and jealousy within him. Adam realises this and intends to do something to reassure the brunette that there really is no reason to be jealous at all. [Smut, fluff, NOT minecraft-verse & a not-so-good summary]


**A/N: Based around their new house. I'm pretty sure Ty is going to continue living in Arizona and so he'd have to visit whenever he was needed at the TC house. Anyways! Leave a review or something of the sort c: It's like 3am and I had to go on some stupid trip before and I'm so tired. I'm literally only awake because of my energy drinks, sorry if my writing seems shittier than usual. And as cool as Ty's girlfriend is, she doesn't exist in this fic.**

**Warnings/idk: SKYLOX SMUT! A.K.A TY AND ADAM DO THE FRICK FRACK. ALSO A SOMEWHAT JEALOUS TY. HAS A PLOT AND FLUFF TOO. OH AND IT'S NOT MINECRAFT-VERSE. –flies off-**

**Dedicated to: **_**DeathPanther **_**for all the lovely conversations we've had c:**

**-****o****-**

The brunette hurriedly threw on a somewhat baggy shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, cursing himself for not waking up earlier. His flight was in less than twenty minutes and he needed to get to the airport as soon as possible. Ty grabbed his small suitcase and carried his kittens out of the room and into the kitchen, knowing that his parents would be coming over to his place later that day to pick them up. Placing the two kittens down, he pet them once more before taking a muesli bar out of the cupboard; deciding to eat it on the way.

He caught a taxi and arrived at the airport ten minutes later. "Thanks!" He mumbled to the taxi driver after he received his change. Sprinting towards the terminal, he glanced at his phone. _'Shit!' _He thought with a wince, he only had around eight minutes to spare. Ty rushed through everything, bumped into a few people while running and nearly slipped when entered the plane but he eventually ended up in his seat on the airplane. He was out of breath and just about ready to collapse.

About an hour later, the plane had landed in Los Angeles and Ty had left the airport. He once again called a taxi over and told the driver the address of the place that he needed to get to. The driver tried to spark up a casual conversation between himself and Ty but the brunette was having none of it, he was just irritated by the whole ordeal. All he wanted to do right now was to get to the Team Crafted house, film the interview and go to sleep.

"You excited to see your friends?" The driver asked. Ty blinked; once, twice. "Huh?" He blurted out, how on Earth did _he _know? "I said, are you excited to see your friends? You sure don't look like it!" A hearty chuckle followed that statement. Ty sighed, deciding to go along with the driver's nonsense anyway. "I _am_ excited but I'm just tired." The driver nodded before continuing to speak, "You don't remember do you? I was the same taxi driver you called last time when you were on your way to the photo-shoot and also when you needed a ride to the airport when you were leaving." Realisation dawned up Ty as he remembered all the details of the photo-shoot and the night that followed it. A pink blush made itself known on Ty's cheeks, either the driver ignored it or didn't notice it because no comments were made after that. Ty was eternally thankful.

As the driver pulled up to the curb of the fancy looking house, he paused looking like he was holding back a loud guffaw. Ty ignored him and handed the exact amount of money over to him, proceeding to get his suitcase from the backseat of the car. Just as he was about to shut the door he heard a loud exclamation followed by muffled laughter, "Don't forget to use protection!"

The brunette scowled slightly. "Stupid driver and his stupid comments." He muttered under his breath as he made his way up the steps leading to the front door. Every time he visited this place, he just couldn't get over the fact of just how big it was. But even if it was indeed huge, he still preferred his own home back in Arizona. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door a few times for extra measure. He could hear someone's footfalls on the other side of the door. The wooden door opened to reveal a now smiling Quentin.

"Come on in." He said as he ushered the younger boy inside. Ty uttered a small 'thanks' and proceeded to make his way into the kitchen where he found Mitch. "Hey dood! I'll tell the others you're here so we can start." The Canadian announced as he began walking towards the stairs. Soon enough, everyone began making their way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hi guys." Ty greeted with a smile as everyone gave their own similar greetings to the boy. The brunette looked around but the person he wanted to see was nowhere to be found. "Where's Adam?" He questioned, usually the curly-haired brunette was always around. Plus, he had to have known that he was coming today.

A pang of hurt prodded at his heart. Had Adam forgotten? He was the man's best friend and well something more but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. "_Boo!_" The familiar voice of Adam rang throughout his ears making Ty jump a little. He was not expecting that. "How about we start filming the group interview then?" Ian suggested as he began moving towards the living room. The others spoke words of agreement and did the same. As the others filtered out of the kitchen one by one, Adam shuffled a little closer to Ty. "I missed you." He said softly whilst looking around before quickly pressing a kiss to Ty's cheek and dashing out of the room. Ty stood there in quiet shock before a blossom of red broke out onto his face. "ADAM!" He shouted; voice filled with half-hearted anger, as he ran towards the living room.

**-****o****-**

Ty glared at Adam as he sat down next to him, resting his arm atop of Adam's thigh, much like he did in the Team Crafted launch video. After the introductions were completed and out of the way, Jason began reading questions off of his phone. "First question! I think this may be directed at Quentin but here it is! Are any of you a fish or part fish?" As soon as the question left Jason's lips, Quentin began exclaiming that he was an _amphibian. _After that died down and few more questions were answered, well some answered and some led to weird moves and such, Jason handed his phone over to Mitch so he could start asking the questions.

"Oooh this question! Which is better? Merome or skylox?" Mitch began chuckling as Jerome shouted, "HASHTAG MEROMEEEE! IT'S REAL DOODS." Everyone began laughing as Jerome started to wiggle his eyebrows up and down at Mitch in what he thought was a suggestive manner. Jason glanced at Ty, his eyes holding a certain glint to them. "It's skymu not skylox." The team, minus Jason, Ty and Adam all let out a low 'oooh'. Ty held back the urge to glare at the other boy; instead he gave a small smile. "It's skylox! No regrets!" He exclaimed as everyone cheered on.

Ty discreetly glanced at Adam, somewhat anxious, still hearing no reply from the other. "I guess Adam has to decide!" Ian announced as Jerome yelled out, "Ty and Jason, fight to the death! Whoever wins has the superior _ship_ as the people of Tumblr call it!" Loud chuckles could be heard throughout the entire house. After the chuckles died down, it quietened quite drastically. "Ty." Adam stated destroying whatever silence had settled, seemingly serious as he stared down at the brunette. Nobody spoke for a few moments. "SORRY JASON! BUT I GOTZ TO LOVE TY! SKYLOX IS REAL! MMMMM YES!" At the sound of a silly Adam, everyone broke out in fits of laughter once again. Jason feigning heartache as Ty smiled triumphantly. Adam grinned and ruffled Ty's hair, running his hand through the smooth brown locks. His grin grew bigger when he saw Ty looking up at him with a small smile of his own.

After around twenty minutes, they finished filming, deciding to edit out any unnecessary parts later. A small chat was formed before they finally dispersed; each gamer going to their own rooms to do whatever it is they did. Ty grabbed his suitcase from the foot of the stairs and trailed behind Adam who was walking up the stairs and towards his room. Adam glanced back at him with a sly grin, "Joining me?" Ty grinned in return and shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

**-****o****-**

The smaller brunette made a sudden detour and headed towards the guest bedroom. He silently placed his suitcase down onto the bed, taking his pyjamas out which were basically his boxers and a baggy shirt. He liked loose-fitting shirts, they just felt nice. Grabbing his toothbrush, he headed towards the room's joint bathroom. All the while he continued to admire just how big the room was and well, this was only the _guest _bedroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he finally decided to go pay Adam a visit.

He made his way out of his room and towards the end of the corridor where Adam's room was located. His room was away from everyone else's, Ty found it a bit weird in that aspect but oh well, who was he to judge? He tentatively knocked on the door and heard a, 'Not recording, you can come in!'

Ty opened the door and shuffled in, gently closing the door behind him. "It's_ huge._" Ty whispered aloud as Adam snorted. "Of course it is!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows while glancing down occasionally. The younger male nearly face-palmed, ready to comment about how he was talking about the room but instead he opted to simply grin at his friend's antics. "So what are you doing?" He asked as he sat down on the bed in order to see what the other was doing on his laptop. "Nothing really, just checking on some videos." Adam scrolled down to check the comments and began reading a few. One of the comments caught Ty's eye immediately, 'Cool vid! LOL DAT SKYMU'. He scowled, Adam turned to him noticing the pissed-off look on the younger's face. He looked at what Ty was currently looking at it, the boy was subconsciously seething.

"Cute." He stated, looking straight at the other boy. "Huh?" Ty automatically said as he turned to him, brown eyes portraying confusion and a now fading anger. Adam quite suddenly pressed his lips to Ty's, the brunette's eyes widening in shock and then slowly slipping shut at the familiar feeling of having Adam's lips against his own. The curly haired brunette pulled back after a few moments, leaning his forehead against Ty's own. "What I should've said was; you're cute when you're jealous." The shorter male's cheeks began turning red against his will as he mumbled a small 'shut up' to Adam.

**-****o****-**

"A-Adam! The-The laptop!" Ty gasped out as Adam sucked on his neck, not hard enough to leave any hickeys or bruises but enough for Ty to feel it. Ty placed his hands on Adam's chest and pushed firmly, "P-Put the laptop a-away." He said quite breathlessly, it was a wonder that he could even speak properly. Adam let out a groan and moved off of Ty and instead, grabbed the laptop and placed it on the table also making sure to check that the door was locked, which it was thankfully.

"Happy now?" He asked as he began to pull the brunette's baggy shirt off by the hem of it. "Very happy." Ty replied with a smile, placing a brief kiss to Adam's lips. He grinned as he realised that a light shade of pink was beginning to coat the older boy's cheeks. His grin didn't last long though. The taller male flicked his tongue against the other's nub before proceeding to lightly suck on it. Ty let out a curse at the action and gripped the bed-sheets as Adam moved onto his other nipple before moving down his navel. Ty pawed at Adam's shirt, futilely trying to tear the other's shirt off because it just wasn't fair that he was the only one half naked.

The younger's wish was granted as Adam moved back in order to throw his shirt off, the shirt itself landing somewhere on the floor. Adam once again pressed his lips to Ty's, though this time it was a hungrier, more dominating one. Tongues and teeth clashed. Ty's arms encircled Adam's neck and both gamers were a panting mess by the end of it.

"Ple-Please!" Ty whined out as Adam felt him up through the fabric of his boxers. Wait. When exactly did his pants get taken off? His thoughts flew out the window as Adam swiftly pulled the other's boxers down, smirking when Ty began kicking them off, his face remaining bright red even if his determination was sky high at the moment. Adam removed his own trousers and then boxers just as quickly, extending his arm out towards the bedside drawer and pulling it out. His hand was scavenging almost; through the draw and Ty's panting was all too loud in his ears, reminding him of what was to come. When he finally found what he was looking for, he looked down at the smaller boy with what was a mix between a victorious and somewhat feral smile. His eyes were glazed over, looking as if he was holding back an animalistic urge of some sort.

He generously coated his fingers in the substance before positioning them at Ty's entrance. "It might sting a bit." He whispered as he looked to Ty for confirmation. The brunette nodded, "I remember." He said as his mind flashed back to the last time they did this. Ty squirmed a little as he felt Adam's finger move in and out of him. Just like last time though, the foreign and uneasy feeling soon turned into a euphoric one. He moaned out something akin to Adam's name as the other began to scissor him. Ty nearly let out a scream as Adam's fingers brushed past a certai bundle of nerves. The look on Adam's face as he pulled his fingers out was anything but innocent and Ty nearly moaned at the mere sight of it.

"What do you want?" He asked, his breathing was quite controlled given the situation they were in. Ty whined and mumbled out a 'please'. Adam didn't make a move to do anything, only spoke while smiling softly at the boy beneath him, "You shouldn't be jealous of Jason. He'll _never _be as special as you." Ty threw his arms around Adam's neck once more, hugging him. "Just shut up and _please fuck me _already." His voice coated with a seductiveness he didn't even know he possessed, his words flowing smoothly without a stutter. Adam let the sound of Ty's words go straight to his groin because _damn,_ that boy really knew how to turn him on.

He poured the substance onto his hand and proceeded to coat his arousal in it. Once he was done with that, he threw the lube across the room, hearing it thud against the wall and then fall to the floor in a clatter. He swooped down for a kiss once more and in the midst of it all, he thrust into Ty. The smaller boy let out a cry which was swallowed up by the mouth that was covering his own. His hands had the bed-sheets in a death grip, his knuckles beginning to turn a pale white. After Adam deemed that Ty was accustomed to the intrusion, he slowly began to move his hips. If Ty's moans were anything to go by, Adam was doing a pretty good job so far. He thrust in the brunette's tight heat repeatedly, getting faster after each thrust, aiming to brush past the spot that made the boy scream in utter euphoric pleasure.

Success. Ty's back arched off the bed with a breathless incoherent shout. A hand abruptly grabbed Ty's length and began to pump in pace with the thrusts and the boy felt as if he was feeling _everywhere. _"A-Adam! I-I'm…" His sentence died out as he let out a muffled scream, panting breathlessly as his back hit the bed, he didn't even know he'd gone up but him coming down was an indication of that. Adam continued to thrust into the boy below him, muttering a 'to hell with it' as he began sucking hard on Ty's neck. People needed to know that Ty was his and his alone. Only _he _was allowed to see this side of Ty. Only him, no one else.

He felt Ty writhing underneath him as his load flowed into the brunette. Adam was left panting for breath as he felt Ty's walls clamp down on him, heat surrounding him. He somewhat reluctantly pulled out and laid down on the bed, wrapping an arm around Ty and bringing the boy closer to himself.

"I think…I think you're better than budder." He muttered as he let his high wash over him. "_Idiot._ I love you." Ty mumbled as he moved even closer towards Adam. The older male ruffled the younger's hair lovingly, "I love you too." He said in reply as a smile graced his features…

"You think anyone heard?" He asked almost inaudibly. "Well with the amount of noise you were making I'd be surprised if they didn't!" Adam exclaimed as he let out a small laugh. Ty tried to move away from his embrace but inevitably failed, "Now that I've got you, don't you even dare _think_ that I'll ever be letting you go." Adam whispered as he pressed a small kiss into Ty's hair.

Should Ty be a little scared? '_Probably._' He thought to himself with a little inaudible chuckle but all he was feeling right now was warmth. Warmth and a feeling of utter gratification. He sincerely hoped this feeling would never end…

**-****o****-**

**A/N: Oh wow I'm sorry if that sucked. Forgive me for any typos or errors. I haven't written smut in forever. Please leave a review? –scurries off– **


End file.
